


半醒

by Cecilia_Riddle



Category: 3066
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cecilia_Riddle/pseuds/Cecilia_Riddle





	半醒

周小山抱了一只脏兮兮湿漉漉的小奶狗回来“看，黎簇，它像不像你？”

这是个雷雨夜，黎簇担心周小山，坐在沙发上抱着膝盖睡着了，下巴垫在膝头，长长的睫毛就像两把小刷子，水红色的唇微张着吐气，时不时露出舌尖，舔舔嘴巴，让唇瓣莹润诱人，精巧的鼻子偶尔抽动一下。安静乖巧得像只小奶狗，有着干净整洁的浅色毛毛，会蹭着人的裤腿“呜呜”叫的那种。  
只有周小山知道，这只小奶狗在床上操他操的有多凶狠，他偶尔会怀疑，其实自己养了只狼崽子。

“山哥，你回来了？”黎簇半醒着，起来迎接周小山，周小山昂贵的西装被他脱了下来，包着脏兮兮的小奶狗，他身上的白衬衫被雨淋湿，黏在身上，勾勒出线条流畅的肌肉。  
黎簇眼神暗了一下“怎么不打伞啊，都湿透了。”他站了起来，接过西装包裹着的脏兮兮的小奶狗，小狗寻求周小山身上的温暖，呜咽着在黎簇手里挣扎。  
“别弄疼它！”周小山看着小奶狗黑亮亮的眼睛，又把狗抱回来，黎簇皱了下眉，拽了条毛毯子，给周小山擦头发。  
这个时候，就显出黎簇其实比周小山高，身材也比周小山宽厚，气场强大的周小山在他面前，突然显得小巧，周小山也失了底气一样，软下来声音“我打伞了，雨急风又大，打了也没用，不碍事的。”  
“那你抱着狗狗去冲个热水澡吧。”黎簇的表情这才缓和下来，拿出拖鞋摆在周小山脚下“晚餐做好了，我再去煮碗姜汤。”眼见着周小山皱眉，黎簇板着脸“必须喝。”

周小山此刻眉眼舒缓，平日里凌厉的一双眼睛瞪得又圆又无辜，和怀里的小狗一样，眼巴巴看着黎簇。小奶狗好像察觉到周小山被“欺负”了，对着黎簇小小声“汪呜”凶他，可是它太小了，奶咖色的卷毛脏兮兮得打着结，没有半点威慑力。  
黎簇伸出一根手指头，点着它的笔尖，轻声笑骂“狗东西。”  
周小山“噗嗤”一声笑了“黎簇，不要骂它，你不觉得么？它多像你啊。”  
“那我们不养了，你只能有我一个。”黎簇推着他进浴室，掐了一把周小山挺翘浑圆的屁股，在他耳边厮磨。  
周小山看到他眼里炽烈的欲望，酸麻从尾椎骨下蔓延开来，他哑着嗓子回应“你真是我捡回来的狗东西。”

黎簇也是周小山捡回来的，也是一个雷雨夜，他在江边的一个垃圾箱附近，捡到了狼狈的黎簇。  
黎簇当时被雨浇透了，衣着单薄光着脚，脸上有几道口子渗着血，扶着垃圾箱呕吐，一边吐一边哭着骂“黎一鸣”，还口齿不清地喊着“爸”，身上不少脏污，和泥地里打过滚儿一样。  
周小山以为这个少年要寻死，脱下自己的外套，裹住了他，二话不说把他抱回了家。  
到了车上才闻见酒气，黎簇醉得不清，开车途中一直在骚扰周小山，被拖下车的时候，还要抱抱。  
周小山把他按进浴缸里，给他打上香波搓洗，泡沫飞到黎簇睫毛上，黎簇眨巴眼睛，呆呆地撅起嘴吹，吹得泡沫飞起来，他的眼睛就追随着泡沫，最后落在周小山脸上，露出一个傻笑“哥，你真好看。”  
洗干净的黎簇又漂亮又可爱，这样撒娇一样，让周小山忍不住笑了“你也好看，乖。”

黎簇站着给周小山吹头发，周小山坐着给小狗吹毛毛，两个人的神情都是温柔静谧的，只有小狗懵懵懂懂，企图逃离吹风机，发出“呜呜”声，打破了宁静。  
饭菜已经热过一次了，周小山一边玩小狗，一边由黎簇时不时喂上一口，黎簇几乎是羡慕嫉妒地看向那只毛绒玩具一样的小狗“山哥，你怎么这么喜欢这种小东西？是不是我现在长大了，你就不稀罕我了？”  
“胡说什么？你还吃狗狗的醋？”周小山叼走他递过来的虾肉，捏着小奶狗的肉垫，对着黎簇轻晃“看你哥哥，小气鬼。”  
“什么哥哥，叫爸爸。”黎簇又伸手点点小奶狗的鼻子，换来小东西愤怒又奶声奶气的叫声，黎簇对这个小东西不感兴趣，他只想着让周小山吃完饭，然后坐在一起腻一会儿，再以做爱结束这一天“山哥，给它起什么名字啊？”  
“鸭梨，或者醋坛子。”周小山促狭道，黎簇撇着嘴，黑亮黑亮的眼睛透露着藏不好的狡诈，小狼崽子般凶狠“你再欺负我，我就狠狠操你了。”

黎簇身上的少年气很重，即使他已经毕业工作了，周小山还是把他当小孩子逗，知道他的威胁十有八九都是放狠话，唯独这一句是真——说狠狠操，真的是给他带来灭顶的快感。  
周小山曾经被黎簇操到脱精，浑身都湿透了，话都说不出来，也动弹不得全凭黎簇摆布，就像半梦半醒之间，遇上了鬼压床，又像是被黎簇操坏了，肉体和灵魂分离，肉体已经完全臣服，灵魂还受着训诫。最后周小山抖着胀痛，已经什么都射不出来的性器，对着浴室的镜子尿了出来，整个人精神恍惚着，由黎簇摆弄娃娃一样清洗干净，拥抱着他睡觉。  
之后有一段时间，他都拒绝和黎簇做，可架不住这小崽子撒娇卖萌，最后还是被他得逞，把周小山操翻在沙发上，做完了还可怜兮兮求原谅。  
可一旦黎簇威胁要狠狠操他，那就一定是让他战栗的性爱，他又舍不得动手揍黎簇，只能一次次在半昏半醒间，手脚并用地爬出去，再被黎簇擒着腰拖回来钉在性器上。

“那你说叫什么？”周小山面色一僵，不敢再逗他，省的给他把自己往死里操的机会，他最近有事要做。  
“不知道，不如你给我点灵感好不好？我的缪斯？”黎簇是个自由职业者，平常会接一些稿子在家画画，经常借口没灵感，拉着周小山做一些大胆的尝试，肉麻地称呼周小山为“我的缪斯”，周小山知道他这段时间冷落了黎簇，给他个甜头也不错。  
刚有了新家的小狗睡在温暖舒适的毯子里，小肚皮随着呼吸起伏，周小山摸摸它的小肉垫，被黎簇从背后环住身体“哥，给你摸个手感更好的去。”

周小山消瘦，但是黎簇爱死了他手臂肌肉发力的模样，尤其是周小山的手臂，是因为自己操太猛，才会这样用力地攥着拳头，手臂支撑在卧室落地窗上，后仰着头急喘。  
黎簇箍着周小山的腰，狠狠抽送，每一下又快又准，周小山只觉得自己的肚子要被捅穿了，黎簇的性器又粗又长，把脆弱的肠道撑得满满当当，润滑剂被挤了出来，有的还被推进结肠，没抽插几下就干涩了。  
“不行……”周小山紧紧收拢臀瓣，企图让身体里的孽根不要再捣了，他的身体仿佛是一只臼，回回被捣在底部，冲撞得不断摇晃，却逃不开黎簇的手，变得干涩的肠道被摩擦得疼“鸭梨……太大了……你操疼我了……”  
“哥，你太紧了，夹的我好疼。”黎簇停了下来，委屈地在周小山后颈亲吻啃咬，手摸上了周小山的性器，替他撸动了起来，周小山舒缓了一点，呻吟着放松身体，让黎簇拔了出来，发出“啵”一声。被操得红肿的穴眼一时半刻合不上，像是一张嘴，喘息一样翕动着。  
“哥，你下面亲了我一口，上面也亲亲好不好？”黎簇厮磨着周小山的身体，含着他的耳垂亲吻，周小山也转过脸来，与黎簇接吻，手也摸上了黎簇的性器，两个人互相帮助着，黎簇摸到润滑液，悄悄把尖嘴的瓶口塞进了周小山的穴眼，挤了满满的润滑液。  
大量冰凉的润滑液挤入又热又紧的小穴，周小山猛地仰起头“啊——”一声呻吟似的怒骂“黎簇我操你——”听在黎簇耳朵里，就像是在撒娇。  
“山哥，纠正一下，是我在操你……先是用润滑剂瓶子操你……”他说着，恶劣地转动手上的瓶子，让瓶嘴上的纹路研磨着内壁，引得周小山发出难耐的呻吟，收着肛唇徒劳地想夹住体内作乱的瓶嘴。

黎簇嫉妒起这个瓶子来，猛地抽了出去，趁着还没反应过来的穴眼儿还张着嘴发呆，换上了自己又热又硬的大家伙，润滑剂被挤到了肠道深处，周小山被刺激得仰头呻吟，修长的脖子递到了黎簇嘴边，黎簇在上面留着吻痕“然后……是用我的大肉杵操你……”  
之前周小山和他开玩笑，一边捧着他的性器吮吻吞吐，一边摸着又圆又大的龟头，说黎簇这一根，又粗又长又硬，头部圆润硕大，探出包皮后的龟头大得狰狞，可不是像一根杵？  
周小山破碎地喘息着，屁股肉都被中间的大肉杵撑到变形，上半身后仰着靠在黎簇怀里，黎簇干脆抱着他的膝弯，把他抱起来操，几乎是要干穿他的肚子。  
公寓的窗户对面没什么这么高的建筑，窗外的人群车流渺小得很，周小山原本没有多心虚，偏黎簇逗他“山哥，你猜，会不会有带着摄像头的无人机……把你被操的样子完完整整拍下来？看看我们的周博士，被男人干得合不拢腿，一丝不挂地对着落地窗骚叫，被我操屁股是不是很爽？告诉老公，是不是要被操射了？射给摄像头看，让偷拍你的人看看，你被操的样子有多诱人……”  
“闭嘴……傻狗……”周小山骂着黎簇，手试图娶掰黎簇抱着他大腿的手，他被黎簇描绘的景象刺激到，抖着硬到极致的性器，精液一股股射了出来，周小山射精量大又有力，溅到玻璃上又弹射回身上，看起来就像被黎簇操失禁了一样。  
高潮中，周小山的穴肉一阵痉挛，肠道收缩着绞紧，黎簇本来想等周小山不应期结束，再操他一顿再射，后来想到什么，才早早放过他，直接趁着周小山的肠壁裹吮着，射在他身体里面。  
一开始周小山是坚决反对内射的，可架不住黎簇撒娇卖萌耍无赖，说他身体里太舒服，把自己夹射了，他都来不及拔出来，几次看他可怜巴巴的内疚表情，周小山也就随他了。  
“我陪你清洗吧，哥。”黎簇与周小山深吻着，眉眼唇齿间爱意绵绵，身下的凶器还插在周小山身体里面，随着动作刮搔着内壁。

半梦半醒之间，周小山觉得脸上湿漉漉的，被舔了一口，他伸手挡了一下“鸭梨别闹。”却摸到了毛茸茸软乎乎的小身体，睁开眼睛看到黎簇抱着手臂站在一边笑，自己枕边的是一脸无辜的小奶狗。  
“山哥，你醒了？”黎簇坏笑着抱起还试图凑过去舔舔周小山的小奶狗，拍拍小狗的狗头“别想了，我的。”小狗黑葡萄似的眼睛瞪向这个总欺负他的人类，黎簇幼稚地向小狗呲牙。  
“真像亲生的。”周小山醒了醒神，看着一大一小两个对峙，忍不住笑了起来，黎簇脸上的表情立刻变得“慈爱”，亲了亲小狗“嗯，咱儿子。”小狗厌烦地用小肉垫推他的脸，黎簇捏着它的小爪子“不能和我抢你妈妈知道吗？”  
“黎先生，作为被我包养的‘金丝雀’你才是我老婆吧？”周小山爬起来，在黎簇额头弹了一下，走进洗漱间刷牙洗脸。  
黎簇作为一个自由职业者，偶尔会接一些插画，但是除了画浑身爱欲痕迹，美到让人难以自控的周小山外，黎簇其他的画都中规中矩，所以他经常接不到活，就安心在家里做一个打游戏、做家务的家庭煮夫。家里基本上全靠周小山养，黎簇自然成了他心爱的“金丝雀”。

“我这几天调研，你们俩在家等我，不要打架。”周小山与黎簇吻别，黎簇恋恋不舍地看着他“嗯，我在家等你回来。”周小山转身，黎簇突然又拉住他“山哥，我爱你。”  
“乖，我也爱你。”周小山在他脸颊落下一吻，又点点小狗的鼻尖，踏进了电梯。

周小山半醒之间恍惚听见了黎簇道别时的那句“我爱你。”  
果然，“等我回家”这种flag不能随便乱立的，周小山苦笑一声，牵动了身上的伤口。  
他被捆在刑架上，浑身是鞭痕，血渗了出来，狼狈不堪。“鸭梨……我怕是回不了家了。”周小山叹息着，再一次陷入昏迷。也不知道黎簇发现自己不会回来了，该哭成什么样，他的……爱人啊……  
自从被捕，周小山想了很多，满脑子都是黎簇痛哭流涕的模样，他怕黎簇发现自己不在了，会再去酗酒，然后被某个人从外面捡回家，就像当初自己捡到他一样。他还年轻，又那么英俊阳光，理应再开展一段新的恋情，至于自己，他应该忘掉。

周小山是个间谍，他表面上是个科学家，事实上他是来盗取机密和一项科研成果的。他不知道自己为什么会暴露，怕牵连黎簇，他把能说的都招了。  
他知道自己作为一个间谍，不应该产生感情，可是他偏偏把弃犬一样的黎簇捡回了家，还在那小崽子几次三番的撒娇中，对他张开了腿，让他把自己操得死去活来。  
甚至……他觉得自己爱他不仅是肉体和肉体之间的爱欲，还是两个灵魂之间的爱情。  
多可笑啊！他一个骗子，居然从身到心，爱上了一个人，一个比自己小七八岁的年轻人，他爱那样年轻炽烈的肉体，更爱那份纯粹疯狂的感情。  
周小山无疑是个掌控者，他有着极强的控制欲，可是遇上了黎簇，他心甘情愿地让那个爱撒娇的哭包幼稚鬼掌控自己的身体和欲望，他已经犯了间谍最大的忌讳。  
命悬一线了，周小山满脑子居然不是怎么逃，而是他死了，黎簇该怎么办？

“山哥……山哥醒醒……”  
周小山半昏半醒之间，恍惚听见黎簇叫自己起床，这个幻觉已经不是第一天产生了，周小山垂着脑袋嘟囔“鸭梨……我想你……”  
他突然觉得被捆绑的四肢被解开，血液流通不畅的感觉渐渐消散，有温热的水渡进嘴里，尝着还是甜的……  
这是梦吧？  
“山哥……山哥……”梦境里的黎簇还在叫他，他的身体也被一个温暖的怀抱包裹，周小山茫然地睁开眼睛，看到黎簇的脸近在眼前。  
又是梦啊，好真实……  
周小山费力地抬起手，抚上了黎簇的脸，再摸到黎簇的脖颈，示意他靠近自己，在他唇上落下一吻，咧开嘴笑了“今天的梦真好……”牵动嘴角伤口，他“嘶……”了一声。  
黎簇勃然大怒，周小山只记得昏迷前，听到黎簇大吼“谁让你们把他打成这样的？！”

周小山又是在半醒之间，被脸上湿热的触觉惊扰梦境，昨天他梦见黎簇了，还吻了他，他不想醒来，奈何他脸上一直被什么舔过，还有只手伸到他下体撩拨了起来，和黎簇叫他起床的方式一模一样，他脱口而出“鸭梨别闹……”  
说完周小山就被自己嘶哑的声音惊了一下，随即想到自己的处境，身上的疼痛不是假的，可是被子和床又不像是在私牢里。  
周小山睁开眼睛，看到黎簇无辜的眼神，他的爱人赤裸着胸膛，和自己躺在一床被子里，一只手不安分地在自己下三路撩拨，看自己醒来，挤出个讨巧的笑“山哥你醒了？”  
“鸭梨？”周小山叫了他一声，随即咳嗽了起来，黎簇赶紧给他喂水，他顺着黎簇的手喝了整整一杯，这才缓解了喉咙的肿痛，顺便观察了一下，他身处何方。

这间屋子的布置周小山再熟悉不过了，这是他和黎簇共同布置的家，但是有一点不对——太安静了。  
他们的公寓在闹市，方便周小山上下班，黎簇也说喜欢这里的烟火气。甚至他们做爱的时候，黎簇也喜欢在落地窗前操他，让他看着公寓楼下单车水马龙，看着城市灯火通明。  
公寓楼隔音效果也不太好，他们做的太激烈，肉体之间相撞的“啪啪”声，床、沙发、门被摇晃的声音，黎簇爽得大吼声，都会传出去。  
周小山倒是不喜欢大声叫出来，他总是把痛与爽闷在喉咙间，发出低沉隐忍的呻吟。黎簇爱死了这种闷哼，简直比各种片子里，零号的骚叫都引发他的性欲，配上周小山青筋暴起的手臂和脖颈，让黎簇迷醉地认知：他在操一个极品的男人，这个男人可以迷倒万千人，成熟英俊多金，偏偏属于自己，张着一双有力的腿，露出身体脆弱的部分供他享用。  
周小山和黎簇做爱，毫无顾忌，他像年轻的狮子，在自己的领地上驰骋咆哮，急于在自己的领地上宣示所有权，公寓楼里那些觊觎周小山的年轻姑娘，都可惜地在背后指指点点，还对基本上不上班的黎簇说闲话，称他为周小山的“金丝雀”……

可是这里太安静了，不像公寓。  
“鸭梨你没事吧？我们这是在哪里？”周小山担心是自己连累了黎簇，撑着身体要坐起来。  
“这是我们的家啊。”黎簇按着他躺好，凑在他脸颊边落下一吻“山哥，是我不好，我来晚了。”  
“你在说什么？”周小山本能地觉得不好，但是他始终是信任黎簇的，他不解地望着黎簇“鸭梨我们到底在哪里？”  
黎簇起身拉开窗帘，窗外是郁郁葱葱的山林，果然不是闹市，他没有穿衣服，胯下的性器大摇大摆地晃荡着，带着侵略性。可他笑得那么天真无害“这是我们家啊。”  
他又钻回被子里，身体贴上周小山的身体，小心翼翼避开大片的鞭痕“山哥，这是我们俩的家，不要怕，我们回家了，我爱你。”  
“你到底是谁？鸭梨呢？”周小山极力否认着一个呼之欲出的答案，黎簇是他泥潭一般的人生里，唯一点净土，有时候想到自己一片狼藉的人生，再想想黎簇，他就觉得也许这辈子没那么难，总有一天他会活在阳光下，和自己的爱人，安稳地过完还剩很长的人生。  
周小山不愿意承认，黎簇很可能和他一样，是个骗子，他忍住眩晕“鸭梨呢？他是不是不在了？”  
“山哥，我也不想这样的。”黎簇叹息一声，搂着周小山的腰，感受到周小山愤怒绝望之下即将攻击自己，他擒住周小山的手腕，压在周小山身上“山哥，你再撩拨我，我就一边操你一边讲故事。”他吻了吻周小山怒瞪着自己的眼睛，周小山不自觉地闭上眼，黎簇得寸进尺地多亲了几口。

故事很简单，黎簇的童年，一开始只有终日以泪洗面的妈妈，再后来四五岁的时候，妈妈不见了，他独自在家几乎饿死，一个叫“黎一鸣”的男人来接他，黎一鸣说“我是你爸爸。”  
黎簇做了帮派太子爷，黎一鸣很少管他，身边只有溜须拍马的，他染上了不少恶习，也没学会什么本事，浑浑噩噩荒唐度日。  
就在黎簇以为自己要这么混下去的时候，黎一鸣死了，他身边的马屁精都一哄而散，要不是吴邪收留他，他差点去睡大街。  
对于吴邪这个人，黎簇感官很复杂。  
说感激吧，真的是恨到牙痒痒。对刚丧父的少年人，他居然直白地告诉他，黎一鸣的死亡原因，黎一鸣这么多年冷落他，是为了保护他。吴邪还直接告诉他是谁害的黎一鸣，谁是获利者，也不怕他热血上头去找死；说他讨厌吴邪吧，那是黎簇第一次从一个长辈那里获得的，类似父爱的感情，吴邪虽然常坑他，但是救过他的命，不止一次。  
黎簇十八岁，给黎一鸣报了仇，拿到了黎一鸣留给自己的遗产，还有接收了黎一鸣的烂摊子。  
黎簇在庆功宴上喝醉了，他恐惧这样的生活，泥淖一般会吞噬掉自己，他丢下所有人就逃，鞋都跑掉了，被雨淋湿，惶惶如丧家之犬……  
最终黎簇蹲在江边，号啕大哭起来，一边骂着“黎一鸣你混蛋！生了儿子不养！你还不如不生我！”一边哭着“爸！我不玩了！你回来！”  
来来往往那么多人，都以为这是个撒酒疯的疯子，没人打算关心这个少年是不是遇到了麻烦，都在大雨里疾行。  
唯独一个周小山，他停了下来，脱掉了自己的外套罩在黎簇身上，把份量不轻的小伙子抱了起来，像是抱着一只流浪狗，就这么抱回了家，一养就是四五年。  
周小山管着黎簇，从不规律的饮食作息到糟糕的学习成绩。黎簇本可以甩他一大笔钱，然后亮出自己新一任教父的身份，大摇大摆地离开，让这个胆敢逼着他写作业的男人知道，他不需要任何怜悯管束。  
可他黎簇就是个流氓，就是那条冻僵的蛇，就是东郭先生遇到的那匹狼。周小山好心收留他，他却看上了周小山的皮囊，看上了他的灵魂！  
黎簇想操周小山，想到发疯，想到发硬，想把这个皱着眉给自己讲题的男人捆起来，关起来，藏起来，让他知道，自己打开了瓶子，里面装的不是灯神，而是个意欲报复好心人的魔鬼。  
他借自己年轻漂亮的皮囊，乖巧讨喜如同玩具犬，就这么一步步溜上了主人的床，把向来冷漠强硬的周小山操成春泥般绵软。

“山哥，你也骗我了，我们扯平了好不好？”黎簇可怜巴巴地，用他一贯的撒娇模样，在周小山枕边呵气，细细啄吻着周小山的耳垂“不要生我气，不要不理我，等你养好了伤，你打我一顿消消气好不好？”  
周小山冷笑一声转过头不看他，心里却盘算开来，有什么办法借助这个小骗子的势力摆脱旧主查才，然后怎么逃离这里。  
等自己养足精神，找机会给黎簇套麻袋打一顿带走，带去自己以前攒钱买的小岛上，到时候就他们两个人，把黎簇拴起来，高兴了就坐上去自己动，不高兴就揍他一顿，谁让他敢骗自己？

“山哥你在想什么这么高兴？”黎簇观察着周小山微颤的睫毛，只觉得周小山浑身上下没有一处他不想爱，他察觉周小山兴奋了一下，手伸到周小山胯下“山哥你都硬了，服个软，我替你摸摸好不好？”  
“我那是要解手，再不放开我尿你手上！”周小山立即凶巴巴瞪他，试图坐起来下床，黎簇却强硬地按住他“你伤口崩开了怎么办？我伺候你好不好？”  
黎簇的语气又甜蜜又温暖，表情真挚得像是没有撕破假面之前。他按住周小山，从床边拿起一个花瓶，把里面的玫瑰风骚地叼在嘴里，掀开被子去摸周小山的性器。周小山被他的不要脸震惊到了“你！”  
那冰裂纹瓷瓶，釉色细白莹润，衬着蓝色的纹路，阔口窄腰大肚子，用来插花再适合不过。  
周小山的性器比他大腿内侧颜色深很多，深肤色的性器被黎簇撸了两下，探出水红色的龟头，抵在瓷瓶口，那视觉冲击不可谓不大，尤其周小山凭直觉知道，这就是家里那个瓶子，哥窑出来的真品古董“黎簇！这个瓶子……”  
“不就是个瓶子？和你一样，挨插的。”黎簇又揉了周小山的性器两把，坏笑“要不我给你嘘嘘两声？还是……”黎簇清清嗓子“山哥……啊……山哥……你好棒……好会吸啊……我要射了……全喂给你……”  
黎簇居然在他尿意正盛时，一边撸着他，一边学着平时二人上床时，最后忍不住要释放时的叫喊，周小山抬起手就给他一巴掌，气得发抖。  
“山哥~我错了嘛~”黎簇试图用撒娇蒙混过关，可周小山不会再惯着他了，撂下狠话不再理会黎簇，黎簇见他不理自己，撇撇嘴离开。

周小山在半醒之间，听到了争吵声，黎簇像头雄狮一般咆哮“周小山是我的人……我知道他是间谍……那也是我来审……他要是不招我就操他……一直不招我就操死他……我怎么审还用你们管？我操都操了，要不掰开他的腿，让你们看看他肚子里有没有我射进去的？！知道不敢还不快滚？”  
周小山被这粗俗露骨的话戳到了G点一般，脸蓦地红了，低喘了一声，暗骂黎簇真是天上少有，地上绝无的王八蛋。  
黎簇踹门进来，掀开周小山的被子，露出他被锁链禁锢的身体，手铐内侧垫了毛皮，铁链上隔一段有一个铃铛，与其说是刑具，不如说是情趣用品。  
锁链拉开了周小山的双臂，露出毫无抵抗力的胸膛，双腿也被链子拉开，方便了黎簇这个可爱的小王八蛋，周小山面无表情地腹诽。

周小山身上的鞭痕基本上都结痂了，黎簇心疼地舔舔周小山胸口都鞭痕，这一鞭子落得太色情了，一指宽的红肿痕迹，嵌在周小山肌理匀称的胸膛上，微凸起来，还发着烫，触碰到的时候，周小山会咬牙闷哼……不怪那道鞭痕，都怪周小山，周小山的存在本身就是黎簇的欲望所在。  
黎簇趴在周小山身上，舔舐着那道鞭痕，抬起周小山一条腿，用自己的下体去蹭他“山哥我们今天看哪一部？”说着他把周小山的上半身用枕头垫起来，打开正对着他们的电视，电视上出现无数张图片，每一张都是周小山被黎簇干到欲仙欲死的脸。  
“山哥……我喜欢这个。”黎簇就像和他讨论电影一样，播放了一个影片，让周小山陪他一起看。  
影片里他抱着周小山猛操，周小山脸上表现的欢愉和麻痛酸痒清晰可见，他的性器勃起了，随着身体被黎簇猛地操弄，上下甩着流出前液来。身体上覆着一层薄汗，泛着情色意味的粉红，肌肉随着黎簇的动作紧缩舒张，隔着皮肤都能看到身体蕴藏的力量……他的眼尾变得绯红，眼角依稀溢出生理性泪水，他坐在黎簇的性器上，背对着黎簇，暴露出脖颈和脊背，黎簇在那上面印下自己的爱欲痕迹，手还摸着周小山小腹上，肚皮下有被自己性器撑出来的痕迹，他揉捏着周小山的乳珠，想要榨取更多的快感……

“你是变态吗？”视频外，周小山终于忍不住开口了，他看自己挨操的偷拍视频，看到发硬，没有被子遮挡，双腿也无法并拢，勃起的欲望一目了然。  
黎簇这个变态，居然真的在公寓按摄像头，录下他们做爱的影像，时不时复习揣摩。  
“嗯，是有点变态，还不都是因为你？是你让我变成这样的。”黎簇毫无顾忌地脱衣服，炙热的肉体贴了上来“你看，你也硬了，你明明是喜欢这样的。”他俯下身，含住周小山的龟头，用温热的口腔包裹着吞吐，周小山一动，身上链子的铃铛跟着晃动，发出暧昧的脆响。  
周小山把快感闷在低吟里，像是与黎簇较劲一般，就是不肯叫。电视里的周小山浑然不知自己被偷拍，与黎簇忘情地交缠着，配合着黎簇的求欢，神情爽到了极致。  
“山哥，你看，你那样多舒服？”周小山迟迟不射，黎簇的嘴有点吃不消了，把周小山那同样傲人的资本吐了出来，以手代替着。他让周小山看着电视里那个挨操的自己，诱哄着“配合我一点好不好？山哥我最爱你了。”  
“这就是你审讯的方法？刚才不是放话要操死我吗？黎簇，你能耐了。”周小山冷笑一声，并不吃他撒娇卖萌这一套，没了一开始知道黎簇真实身份的震惊，周小山已经恢复了理智，摸索出黎簇的底线，经常气的他咬牙切齿又无可奈何。  
“山哥你听到了啊。”黎簇讪讪道，眨巴眨巴眼睛，一脸无辜“那是说给姓汪的老东西听的，不是真的，我怎么可能舍得操死你？我还想和你长长久久呢。”他在周小山身上耍了会儿赖，像小猫踩奶一样趴在周小山胸口撒娇。  
然而周小山最清楚黎簇，无论是他的小奶狗鸭梨，还是这个帮派大佬黎簇本质上都是黎簇，怎么拿捏他，周小山清楚得很。黎簇见撒娇打动不了周小山，色厉内荏地威胁周小山“我都好声好气给你道歉了！你再不理我……我……我就强奸你！”  
黎簇竭力让自己看起来凶巴巴一点，让周小山莫名想起他之前养的狗“咱儿子呢？”  
黎簇愣了一下“好吃好喝供着呢。”旋即又想到什么，瞪着眼睛“你要是不听话，我就不让你见孩子。”  
“噗……”周小山的冷脸终于破功了，他笑了出来“鸭梨，你以为咱们在演什么渣贱文剧本么？还是可生子的那种？”  
黎簇覆在周小山身上，一边抚摸着他一边同他接吻“山哥……你原谅我啦……我好难受，姓汪的总找我麻烦，他肯定和我爸的死有关，我又没什么证据，这段时间你又不理我，你看我硬成这样你都不理我……”他耍赖一样，用硕大勃起的性器去戳周小山的会阴，周小山本来想骂他，可黎簇抬起泫然欲泣的脸，眼眶红红的“山哥……你再不理我，我真的撑不下去了！”周小山一下子又心软了。

黎簇委屈极了，周小山也懂得见好就收，知道他保下自己这个间谍其实并不容易，他那么年轻，不服他的人肯定很多……周小山叹息一声：周小山你个没有职业道德的间谍，严刑拷打都没说，黎簇红个眼眶，你居然这么投降了！  
“xx码头有个据点，你可以去查一下沈琼和苏难，汪家……汪家的确不干净。”周小山说的又慢又轻，好像羞于启齿，他的确违背了自己的使命，败在了黎簇的委屈上，不过有了个开头，后面的就好吐露了。周小山徐徐说了许多，黎簇惊讶地睁着眼睛，像条傻狗。  
“你还想要我招什么？”周小山讲了不少秘辛，黎簇听都听傻了，一是那些事太劲爆，一是他没想到周小山居然愿意讲给他听。周小山艰难地微曲起一条被束缚着的腿，蹭了蹭黎簇的身体，他“我已经坦白了，是不是该从宽？你还要强奸我吗？”  
“周先生这么配合，肯定是要奖励的。”黎簇看懂了他的暗示，兴奋地配合着周小山玩起来角色扮演，从床头橱摸出润滑液。

周小山早就在看以自己为主角的影片时，就动了情，只是他比较能忍，黎簇没发觉罢了。现在黎簇的手指伸到周小山体内扩张，一摸就发现了端倪“山哥……你早就想要了。”  
他说着，扶着自己硬挺的性器，缓缓插了进去，周小山闷哼一声，不是因为胀痛而是因为舒爽，黎簇硕大的性器碾过周小山体内的敏感点，带来极致的快感。  
黎簇第一次和周小山做爱时，周小山曾经质疑黎簇的尺寸会不会要自己的命。的确刚开始周小山觉得自己被捅烂了，那一根大得要命，在身体里冲撞，几乎搅碎他的内脏。  
但是随着他们的身体越来越契合，没了黎簇那才是要了周小山的命，黎簇已经彻底改变了周小山，爱和欲共同浇灌的种子已经植根于周小山心底，影响着他的言行举止，甚至灵魂也因此改变。  
“黎簇，你毁了我。”周小山愤愤咬上了黎簇的肩膀，嘴下半分情面不留，很快见了血，黎簇报复一样，猛操了他几下，顶得周小山连呻吟声都是破碎的。  
“不，周小山，我救了你。”黎簇在周小山耳边低语，唇舌戏弄着周小山的耳朵，发出濡湿炽热的气息。因为黎簇，周小山不再是件单纯的工具，他终于像一个人一样活着，学会去包容、去爱一个人，尝到了情欲的滋味。  
周小山的性器被夹在两个人肚皮中间，随着黎簇和自己的激烈运动，被蹭到射了出来，高潮的身体格外敏感，周小山肠道紧缩着，绞出来黎簇的精液。  
“山哥，以后不要骗我了好不好？我以后也不骗你好不好？”黎簇每次射完都喜欢撒娇，腻在周小山胸口，想讨个吻或者抱抱，周小山的不应期则不喜欢动，也不想说话，就这么懒洋洋的“嗤……你哪来和我谈判的底气？小骗子，我卧底的时候，还不知道这个帮派是你的呢。”  
“我错了嘛~我就当你答应了。”黎簇欢天喜地地去舔周小山的乳珠，用舌苔刺激乳孔，却没想过，周小山并不曾答应他什么。

“吴邪，去查一下这几个人……”黎簇从山中的别墅出去，回头看了一眼还没熄灯的卧室，脸上写满了餍足，连着几天的糟糕心情，都一扫而空。他给吴邪打电话，忍不住笑了起来“他都说了，他为了我，都说了。”  
“行啊，黎簇，你小子，学会用美人计了。”吴邪在电话那头笑了出来，黎簇不无得意“那是，他最舍不得我难过了。”

周小山估算着黎簇该对汪家下手，准备逃跑，别墅这边守卫多了起来，那傻孩子肯定是怕自己被伤到，但是这些人根本留不住他，那些锁链更只是摆设。  
等黎簇从庆功宴溜出来，想找周小山的时候，周小山已经跑了。他看着周小山留下的字条，神色晦暗不明，却也没生气。  
周小山的直觉救过他好多次，这一次半梦半醒之间，他本能感觉到了危险，像是被什么大型食肉动物盯上了，他睁开眼睛打算离开这个落脚点，却对上了黎簇充满疲惫和疯狂地眼睛“跑啊，你还想往哪里跑？”  
“黎簇，该招的我都招了，看你的样子，你已经得了好处，我背后的势力被你接手了吧？”如果不是查才的势力被接手，他怎么会找到这个安全屋？周小山暗骂查才这个老废物，想坐起来，却被黎簇按倒，他咬牙问道“你还想怎么样？”  
“你好像一开始就误解了什么。”黎簇按住周小山的手腕，肉体带着威压趴了上来“你背后的势力，我接手了，你人，我也要。”黎簇不容置疑地咬上了周小山的脖颈，周小山呻吟一声“黎簇！你属狗吗？”  
“唔……”周小山并起膝盖顶了黎簇的小腹一下，黎簇不躲不闪，硬生生用柔软的腹部挨了这一下，发狠一样带着哭腔“我可不就是你养的流浪狗？你收养了我，就该一直养着，不要丢弃我！”  
“我没有……”周小山刚想解释，就被黎簇用吻封缄了接下来的话，他感觉肩上落下了热泪，气氛立即从剑拔弩张，变回了当初的公寓里，一吻结束，黎簇颓丧地趴在他身上，自暴自弃等待周小山对他的判决。  
周小山挣脱了黎簇握着他手腕的手，黎簇发出一声啜泣，但也乖乖松手，只是那神情像是再一次被抛弃一样。周小山哪还舍得？叹息一声，抬手抚上黎簇的脑袋“我跟你回去，可以了吗？”  
黎簇立马变了脸，愁雾烟消云散，虔诚地亲吻周小山的唇“走，我们回家！”  
周小山推推他“我去收拾一下东西。”他需要去换一下纱布，省的回去被扒了衣服，黎簇又该心疼了。

黎簇目送他去洗漱间，脸上的笑容隐去，他拿起对讲器“胖爷，把铁笼子车厢藏起来，黑爷，狙击手可以退了。他终于明白了我爱他，不能让他离开我。”


End file.
